


Drift Away

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Happy to listen, happy to stay, but the person who lies to himself only curses himself.After Tommy's unplanned stay. Dream starts to drift away, away from the world outside, away from himself. As the world continues as a book with turning pages, he remains in stagnation.Everyone else can move on, but he cannot. Not with everyone and him pulling away from each other.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> No lines are meant to be crossed.

Dream watched as the lava curtain falls again, watched as a blond crown of hair walks away. He’s alone again, maybe this time, forever.

The week with Tommy has been a relief at best, terrifying at worst. The boy is as unruly as ever, maybe even more so than before his third exile. Dream mentally kicks himself, it’s his fault anyway the boy has gone worse, went too far instead of properly giving the boy a sermon. And now, karma had to turn his world upside down in the most grievous way possible. The crying obsidian seems to agree.

At the corner of his room, the potatoes started to rot into a poisoned one, so naturally, Dream gets up from his corner of the box to kick the bad potatoes. The sudden movement makes him buckle down to kiss the floor, falling in a painful thud, an unheard groan and he gathers himself up again, eager to get rid of the source of the rancid smell that is filling the small space he is in. He also falls with the bad potatoes into the lava, and lands into the uncomfortable wetness of the catching pool.

Inside the chest beside the lectern are blank books and quills, two slots blank with content, Tommy burned them. Dream counted his misblessings, it seems that even up to now the boy is finding ways to take everything from him, even when he doesn’t mean to, like how he is mean to him, in a way to prevent danger, he has become the danger himself. Dream did not realize the tears that are falling from his eyes until he heard the sizzle of boiling water. Speaking of books, they wanted to revive Wilbur, and Dream weaves his magic into one of the books the pull of force from his core left him shaking in pain and fuzzy from exhaustion, but he finished it leaving the book in the chest, obvious for anyone when they are finally ready to take it. ~~Dream wishes when they take the book they take his life too.~~ ~~~~

Emerald eyes are mesmerized by the flowing glow of orange in front of its owner. Tints ranging from bright orange to cheery yellow danced reflection to the jaded orbs, their light absorbed by the void of the walls and reflected by the shattered porcelain scattered on the black floor. A violet drop of coldness dropped on a cheek of faded freckles but its chill felt on numb bare skin, the green eyes still are focused on the curtain of heat, yet at the same time, they are unfocused.

The sounding grinds of pistons can be heard again, but it is drowned by the booms of the guardians that lurk inside, their presence is ever known by their illusions but it has long been unnoticed by the lonely body they are securing. The faded green observes the lava fall, losing its shine like the light in his eyes.

* * *

The Warden enters the solitary, greeted by the familiar form that he usually sees in his monitors in the office, to the corner to his left he sees the rotten mount of potatoes, pieces of porcelain shine underneath his boots. He tries to call the prisoner, and he is left unanswered.

“I’ll need the book now, Dream,” the wardens said, thinking he was unheard as he opened the chest.

Dream moved, seeing the blob of green and shining gold waving with movement, he turns to his right, where his chest is.

A hum came to the warden as he sees the shining purple glow of one of the books. He turns to the prisoner, spotting the tiny movement from him.

“Good to see you making your side of the deal,” the warden says, “We still won’t let you free though, you can never be out there,”, Dream does not respond, struggling to keep himself impassive to the painful truth.

“I’ll try to see if anyone wants to visit you,” the warden leaves with the clanking of pistons, but he hears a statement that sounded more like a croak from Dream,

“I don’t need them,” Dream says, broken but loud enough,

When the lava curtain completely falls back to an orange screen, Dream lets his tears fall once again. At the corner of his consciousness, he sees two men, one in a blue shirt, the other in white. More tears fall down, as the two figures are so close, yet so far away.

* * *

Sometimes Dream can hear familiar voices, in response he tries to cover his ears with his bony hands, the most prominent of them all is of Tommy’s, the gremlin child voice is dripping with vitriol.

“I’ve changed,” Dream rasps helplessly, “Fuck off,”, waves on the illusion his mind made, the blob of red and white disappears with the weak slash,

 _“You haven’t,”_ fake Tommy says, leaving Dream alone to wallow in misery, as more sounds dawn to him, from the bubbling of the lava to the gongs of the elder guardians who are also filling his vision with horror.

The rancid smell becomes too prominent for comfort once again, and once again it calls Dream to throw the rotten potatoes to lava. He gathers them, disgust has long been thrown away for its texture, for how it dangerously resemble its softness to a cadaver. Dream throws the root crops to the lava, and he also trips to the burning liquid, accidentally or not, he does not know. He blinks to the crawling touch of water, and like the water, he crawls out of the hole. He’s done his purpose, he thinks, curving his dried lips upward. He’s become the biggest villain in his whole world, but not big enough for them to finish him off.

Instead, they let him rot inside this cell, waiting for a demise that cannot be given, for if he disappears, Prime knows what will happen to this world.

Dream could give them the whole world. Dream has given the whole world. But it seems that he himself cannot have it all. So he stays at a standstill. Forever.

* * *

A blot of black enters the cell, eyeing the pile of potatoes dumped in a corner and the half-dead body numb to the world and himself. The once golden blond became matted and pearl white, the shining emerald eyes now jade and lacking its sharp shine.

“Dream, how are you,” a whisper with a tone so sweet from a demon’s lips, not expecting he continues, “I can give you something you might want,” claws gently shying away strands of white hair to hook it behind the prisoner’s ear, “Would you like a family?” a sharp smile but seems so sincere, “I can give you the whole world, Dream, just take my hand,”,

A finger tries to reach out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be moderated, so please be nice to each other.


End file.
